User blog:Ruth Joyce/What I love about Anna
After seeing Frozen, Anna has become my favorite Disney Princess. She passes Merida and Ariel, my previous favorite. Why, after so long, did I ditch beautiful mermaid Ariel (ok I didn't ditch her! She's my second favorite now.) for the clumsy younger sister of the Snow Queen? Because Anna is relatable, ''and here's why. '''WARNING: PRETTY MUCH EVERY SECRET IN ''FROZEN IS SPOILED. IF YOU HAVE YET TO SEE THIS AMAZING MOVIE, DO YOUR SELF A FAVOR AND DO NOT KEEP READING!''' 1. She isn't perfect. I really applaud Disney for this one; they've branched out from their previous Picture Perfect Princesses like Cinderella, Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty. Oh they were fine, I have nothing against those classics, but face it. NOBODY can be that perfect. It's in our human nature, we were born with it. I'm also not saying Anna is the only imperfect princess. Tiana and Merida had lots of flaws, and so did Rapunzel actually. Anna hits herself, falls down, does not watch where she's going, has messy hair, and is just plain clumsy. (Yes I know that is a grammatically incorrect sentence. Sue me!) And that is part of her charm. 2. She is the only princess to ever pull off such human lines like "Don't know if I'm elated or gassy..." and "I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!" No other princess has gotten that personal, unless it happened in a sequel or Pochantas, which I have yet to watch. 3. Anna is a romantic dreamer, but it doesn't turn out like she wanted it to. Doesn't every girl dream of what it will be like when they find love for the first time? We dream of that moment, imagine every tiny detail and it's perfect! Anna dreamed and dreamed for three years, and when she met Hans, she was hit by a horse, then he betrayed her and took over the kingdom, leaving her alone to die. When she met Kristoff she was already engaged to Hans and just a little bit intimidated. By the end of the movie poor Anna was so confused she didn't know what love was, and had to be reminded by a talking snowman. Haha, I'm just kidding. I loved that moment between Anna and Olaf, it was so sweet! 4. Her real true love, or should I say loves, were not perfect, but Fixer Uppers, like real people in the real world. Just to clarify, I say loves because it's her true love for Elsa (in a sisterly fashion, like it should be) is the driving point of the movie. Kristoff is more of a side thing, as much as we all love him. 5. She is a fiesty, determined optimist. Anna never gave up on her sister, always believing that Elsa could learn to control her powers, even when she was hit. This is why it was Anna's true love that saved her in the end, not Hans, not Olaf, not Kristoff, and not Elsa. Because she loved Elsa and never gave up even after she was shut out time and time again, even after Elsa's powers were revealed, even after Elsa hit her, even after Elsa banished them with an abomidable snowman...she still loved her sister. So there you have it. Five reasons why Anna is my favorite Disney princess, plus a ton of pictures. This is my opinion that I am sharing with the world, but you are entitled to your own. Disclaimer: I do not own any of them! They belong to Disney. "Your Name Means Grace" collage and poem belong to Nightstar Pheonix. Thank you for reading! Category:Blog posts